I'm going insane
by The Childlike Empress
Summary: Sirius is going insane. Not me. This is a song fic about sirius in Azkaban


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charactersor the song. These belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling and the band Linkin Park. Please don't sue. I was bored so I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song. These belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling and the band Linkin Park. Please don't sue. I was bored so I wrote this.

(A/N This is a song fic I wrote to Linkin Parks' One Step Closer. It's about Sirius in Azkaban. Hope you like it. Please read and review.)

_I cannot take this any more_

_ _

Sirius sat back in his cell. It was all getting a bit too much. Going over and over that night in his head.

_I'm saying everything I said before_

"I'm innocent, I'm innocent, I'm innocent, I'm innocent," he muttered. "I made a mistake, but I didn't kill those muggles. It wasn't me. I'm innocent, I'm innocent, I'm innocent."

_All these words they make no sense_

_ _

He could hear the other prisoners yelling. Accusing. Muttering things like: "Forgive me lord. It wasn't me master." They were all crazy. They were all guilty. Sirius knew they were.

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_ _

He didn't wan to know how his old friends felt about him. "Remus," he whispered. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't me. It wasn't me..."

_Less I hear the less you say_

_ _

He couldn't stand the fact that nobody could hear him. Nobody to talk to. Nothing. It was like he was dead. Sometimes he wished he was.

_But you'll find that out anyway_

_ _

He knew that they all thought he was guilty. They didn't want to hear him say he was innocent. They just wanted him to go away.

_Just like before_

_ _

Like the day before. And the day before that. Nobody but James and Lily knew he was innocent. And they were dead. Nothing could make them come back. Nothing.

_ _

_Everything you say to me _

_sends me one step closer to the edge, _

_I'm about to break_

He was going insane in this place. 'Not even my powers can help me,' He thought. Sure I can't feel this pain as bad when I'm a dog. But I can't stay a dog forever can I? I have to change back sometimes. And then it all comes back. It all come rushing back in.'

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_ _

'This damn cell is too small.' I can't breathe I here. I want some air.'

"One BLOODY breath of FRESH AIR for GOD'S SAKE." He yelled.

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_ _

They had asked so many questions and it was so hard for him to not jump up and yell "I'm INNOCENT." They wouldn't have believed him anyway. They never did. And he never even had a trial.

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_ _

He just wanted it all to go away. Just wanted one minute, one damn measly minute when he didn't have to sit in this cell and breathe this dirty air.

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_ _

He had so many thoughts whirling around in his head. He could hardly make out one memory from another. He wished he had a pensieve. Oh how he wanted a pensieve. Just to take some of these thoughts and put them into a gray stone bowl full of memories.

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_ _

He wished he'd never persuaded James and Lily to change their minds about him but he was glad he didn't have to face Harry. At least he didn't have to know what that poor boy must think of him.

_Nothing seems to go away_

_ _

It never did go away. It was always there. Always in his head. He was innocent, but that didn't mean he wasn't sorry. He'd never stop being sorry.

_Over and over again_

_ _

"Over and over and over," he said to the wall opposite him. "I hate this place and I damn well sure it hates me, but I still sit here and I tell it I'm innocent. I tell it over and over again." He laughed. "I wish it believed me. I wish _they believed me."_

_Everything you say to me_

_sends me one step closer to the edge_

_and I'm about to break_

_ _

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" He yelled, and promptly changed into a dog. 'HA! TAKE THAT!' He thought at the Dementors. 'They can't take me. They'll never take me.'

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_And I'm about to break_

_ _

'They might try but they'll never win. Because I'm innocent. I'm innocent. I'M INNOCENT.' That was the thought that ran through his head. He kept thinking it, over and over again.

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_ _

"Quiet Sirius," he said, changing back into his human form. "There's only two things you need to concentrate on. 1. I AM INNOCENT. 2. He's at Hogwarts....."

(A/N By the way, you're not allowed to flame me saying that I got the words to the song wrong cos I went on the official Linkin Park website and I got the words. So they're not wrong!)


End file.
